The battle begins!
The battle begins! (Kessen Kaishi, 決戦開始!) is Episode 51 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series. The episode follows the storyline from chapters 149 to first half of 151 of the manga. Summary It's the day of the finals and both teams are pumped. Seidou attacks on top of the inning and defends at the bottom. Synopsis It's the night before the West Tokyo Tournament Finals. The players are practicing their swing. Haruichi practices with his brother. Eijun and Furuya are out to buy juice drinks for their sempai's. Back at Miyuki's room, Sawamura wonders why his sempai's are checking on his phone. Yuki explains that Kuramochi is curious about Sawamura's girlfriend but Sawamura is quick to deny. The sempai's take a picture of themselves to send to Wakana's (Sawamura's childhood friend but believed by Kuramochi to be Sawamura's girlfriend) mail. Zono along with two other club members enters the room asking Yuki to check their forms, only to see the third years messing around with Sawamura. Zono asks why Sawamura is close to the third-years but Sawamura denies because of the situation he's in. Kuramochi wrestles with Sawamura while Yuki takes pictures. At Inashiro's grounds, Kunitomo and his assistant have a drink while discussing the game tomorrow. At Seidou, Kataoka sits in a room as Rei and Oota discuss the finals with him. Rei admits that their chances of winning is 60-40 favoring Inashiro. And the ideal pitching order is Furuya for five innings and Tanba handles the rest. Kataoka says that it doesn't matter if they win by luck. He just wants to take his players to Koshien. It's the day of the Finals and both teams are pumped. Seidou attacks on top of the inning and defends at the bottom. Narumiya is yawning and Harada comments that he didn't get enough sleep and thinks that because of what happened at last Summers Koshien. Narumiya replies saying that he was thinking ways of to crush Seidou and got too excited to sleep. He looks at Miyuki who looks back at him and wonders if this is the battle Miyuki wants. The players meet at the field. Kataoka instructs his players to wait for a meatball and hit a particular pitch.If they make Narumiya pitch a lot, even Narumiya will crumble down due the heat. The game begins. First at bat is Kuramochi who stand on the left batter box surprising Narumiya. He pitches and ends up walking him. Next is Ryosuke. Narumiya throws, Kuramochi steals a base. Ryosuke sacrifice bunts advancing Kuramochi to third. Isashiki gets to hit Narumiya's slider, Kuramochi runs back to home and scores. Yuki's at-bat and Narumiya's expression changed. He throws a fastball right down the middle, surprising everyone. Yuki misses. Miyuki wonders if Narumiya lost his cool, if so it's an opportunity for Seidou. Characters *'Sawamura Eijun' *'Miyuki Kazuya' *'Tanba Koichiro' *'Harada Masatoshi' *'Shirakawa Katsuyuki' *'Narumiya Mei' *'Jun Isashiki' *'Yuki Tetsuya' *'Haruichi Kominato' *'Furuya Satoru' *'Kamiya Carlos Toshiki' *'Kataoka Tesshin' *'Kunitomo Hiroshige' Category:Anime Category:Episodes